rise_of_humanity_rdzzfandomcom-20200214-history
3000 Six Paths World
History The 3000 Six Paths Worlds were created by the Dao Venerate Fu Min. After instigating a war between the Celestial and Demon Races, he slew many of the monarch-level existences that once helped him build the Six Paths Reincarnation, then he threw them into the 3000 Six Paths Reincarnations used their Pan Gu Celestial Being to control the Six Paths Worlds. The first Six Paths World is home to the Ancestral Star, home of the Human Race. Structure Every Six Paths World is divided into a Heaven Realm, Earth Realm, Celestial Realm, Myriad Realm, Elemental Realm, and Prison Realm, mimicking the Six Secret Realms of a cultivator. There's a Pangu Celestial Being to control the Six Secret Realms, and the galaxies in its realms are named after its body parts. For example, the Left Fang, Right Fang, Heaven Eye, Left Divine Eye, Right Divine Eye, Left Guard, Right Guard, Heaven Mouth, Center Body, Left Divine Hand, Right Divine Hand, Left Nipple, Right Nipple, are all galaxies in the Prison Realm. The Heaven Realm has a Heaven Court, like the one in by Zi Wei, led by a Realm Monarch. It's also the living place for the supreme celestial race. The Earth Realm is for royals The Celestial Realm is for the royalty among the supreme celestial race. The Myriad Realm was slightly more complex with all the races living together there. The Elemental Realm is for the lowest class of beings besides those living in the prison realm. The Prison Realm imprisons criminals, but their main role is to imprison the Human Race. The rulers of each realm are known as Realm Lords, while the ruler of the entire Six Paths World is known as the Realm Monarch. Every once in a while, the 3000 Six Paths Worlds have a competition among each other to determine their ranking. They usually hold internal competitions to select the competitors, who are usually Qi Practitioners below the God level, before sending their representatives to compete on a bigger stage. The Six Paths Reincarnation Thanks to the Six Paths Reincarnation, anyone who dies in a Six Paths World can have their soul reincarnated multiple times into different realms with different bloodlines, spirit bodies, and even social backgrounds. For example, a person with the worst bloodline, the human bloodline, in the lowest realm, the Elemental Realm, with no Innate Spirit Body and no background can be reborn as a prince with a Monarch Race bloodline and a Galaxy Spirit Body in the Heaven Realm. * The exception to this rule is the Prison Realm; beings in the Prison Realm can only reincarnate in the Prison Realm, the worst realm with the worst resources, bloodlines, and spirits. After reincarnating, it's possible to have the memories of your past lives awakened, allowing you to cultivate with the knowledge of your past life. This is handy for mending cultivation flaws and guaranteeing a smooth cultivation progression. Cultivators in the Prison Realm take advantage of this, since it's easier to track a person down after they reincarnate into the same realm. Your life, death, and reincarnation are all determined the in the Hell of the Six Paths World. Unlike most Six Paths Worlds, the very first Six Paths World had its Six Paths Reincarnation broken, destroying their cultivation heritage. Category:Locations